How They Met
by Idealist101
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's a teaser for a future fanfic idea I have. A young girl is walking home after a rough day at school. What will she do when a strange glowing boy causes her daily route to take an unexpected turn. Next Generation Danny Phantom. please Review and tell me how I can make this story better. OCxOC


**Idealist 101:Well, here goes nothing.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom**

The sky was gray. The smell of rain was in the warm air.

A young thirteen year old girl was walking home with a plastic shopping bag in hand. She had on a navy blue shirt with medium length sleeves, light blue jeans that were cut a few inches below the knees, and slip-on black ballet flats. Her long jet black hair came down to her lower back, her bangs hung down messily over her face. Tear stains showed easily on her pale skin. Her soft eyes, a mixture of sky blue and lavender, stared unfocused at the sidewalk.

She walked slowly, lost in thought. Thinking about what her classmates said. How her grandparents were always trying to make her something she's not, how her parents were on business trips and she couldn't tell them about it. She wouldn't tell them even if they were home, knowing how protective her dad would be and how he'd probably overreact.

A groan brought her out of her thoughts. Her head instantly snapped up with eyes widened. She looked around herself but only saw empty streets. Again a groan vibrated through the air. Slowly she took a few steps backwards and turned her head to look into the alley she had just walked passed. A shock of fear shot through her as another moan emerged from within the darkness of the alley. Despite the natural instinct to run, she felt something pull her into the alley. Swallowing her fear and giving into curiosity, she hesitantly stepped into the shadows of the alley.

She walked through the alley squinting in the dim light. She could only just make out the outline of a dark shadow she soon realized were trashcans. Mostly due to the revolting scent of rotting food and garbage. She tilted her head to meet her hand in order to hold her nose. She noticed on the ground a green substance with a dim glow that showed in the low lighting of the alley. The substance trailed around the corner.

She followed the trail deep into the alley. Until, she reached a dead end. There was a puddle of the mystery substance, in the middle of it she could see a dark form. Nervously she took a few slow steps closer to get a better look. She saw it was a boy. He looked about her age. His hair was an eye catching electric green and he had paper white skin. He was wearing a ripped up long puffy white shirt with a draw string collar, she could imagine a pirate wearing, and brown trousers with what looked like burns and rips as well. He looked as if he had come straight out of the middle ages. The odd glowing substance stained his clothes and she was slightly surprised at the fact he didn't have shoes.

Then she realized, because she was holding her nose she hadn't been able to smell the scent coming from the mystery substance, She recognized it immediately from her grandparents' lab, she grew up with the smell, and was an expert at removing the substance from her clothes and hair due to her grandparents' many crazy and mostly failed experiments. Ectoplasm.

Her entire body stiffened as terror ran through her. Bleeds ectoplasm, deathly pale skin, and odd hair color. Her eyes became wide with realization.

'GHOST!'

Her first instinct obviously was to run. But, she felt something stop her. She looked back at the ghost. Her eyes fell on the puddle of ectoplasm around him. She saw the glowing aura around him flicker like a lightbulb that was about to go out, she thought of something that never crossed her mind before.

'Can a ghost die?'

She knew ghosts could be hurt. She had seen photos of Danny Phantom fighting ghost in the newspaper. But was it really possible to destroy a ghost. To destroy the spirit of someone who had the will not to give up even if their body has. How do you kill something that's already dead?

The argument in her head started to aggravate her. She turned her body towards the opening of the alley, ready to walk away. But stopped, before she could even take one step she turned and glanced at the boy. Could she really just leave him there? Leave him hurting? Dying? But could she really disobey all the advice and warnings her father said about ghosts?

She looked at the ghost boy and she knew the answer.

She let out an exasperated sigh, her whole body slouching. She tilted her head back towards the sky with a distressed look on her face with her eyes closed tightly.

'I'm gonna regret this.' She thought to herself.

Becoming frustrated and throwing her bag down. She kneeled down next to the boy. The freezing green fluid now staining her clothes and seeping through her pant legs. She grimaced looking up and down the boy's body. Not at all sure what to do. She raised a shaking hand to press against the ghost's face. She shivered as her skin made contact. His skin felt like ice. She didn't know if that was a good or bad sign for a ghost. Questions started popping into her head. Do ghost need to breathe? Do they have organs or are just ectoplasmic goo inside? She made a note to ask her grandparents later.

Hesitantly she lowered her head to his chest. Then realized she was listening for a ghost's heartbeat.

'This is so stupid.' she thought to herself, 'Ghost are dead they don't have a-'

Thump

Her eyes grew wide.

'What?'

A cold hand suddenly grasped her wrist.

She was jerked upwards. Her wide soft violet eyes were met with a pair of burning golden yellow ones. She'd swear her heart stopped. For what felt like hours they stared at each other. Finally, the shaking girl tried to speak.

"I-I-I'm not going to hurt you."She said though she was more worried about him hurting her.

After she said this she swallowed her panic as his eyes narrowed. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw that the arm that was holding her wrist was shaking. He was straining to keep a firm grip on her.

'He must've lost that much blood, or ectoplasm.'

She turned her eyes back to the boy to find his eyes hadn't left her. She felt her face grow warm as a slight blush spread across her face as she realized how close their faces were. She felt the cold coming off his body. She began to study his face. If she wasn't so terrified of the possibility of the Ghost hurting her and concerned about him bleeding to death, she might have thought he was kinda, well, cute. Then she noticed how his jaw was clenched. She could hear him trying to suppress a groan. Concern filled her eyes.

'Oh, my, god.'

She suddenly forgot all her fears as she realized how much pain he must be in. She mentally winced at the very thought.

'I have to help him.'

She slowly raised her other hand. A blush showing faintly on her cheeks as her hand pressed against his face. She watched his eyes widen as she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"It's okay." She said softly looking into his eyes, "I just want to help you." A small smile spread on her face as she watched his expression change into a look of confusion. With his grip on her wrist having loosened she the brought her other hand to his cheek as well. Unconsciously bring their faces even closer.

She said with her voice barely over a whisper, "All you have to do, is trust me."

His eyes seemed to be getting tired as he searched her face. Then, after a moment, his eyes fluttered closed. Leaving the girl alone in the alley, as the rain started to pour.

 **Review if you have any advice and/or comments. (Flames will be ignored)**


End file.
